On a friday night
by MissDeLys
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place a couple of years after series ending. Inspired by a random picture. Kind of a where are they five years from now!


I saw a random picture a couple of nights ago and i wrote this. But huge credits goes to åØåsarahb2007 for making my broken danish/english into something that makes sense.

On a Friday night...

The moving cat on the wall in the playroom showed nine pm, and pulled her  
from the deep thoughts that had been playing in her head for at couple of  
hours. She was worn. Just plain exhausted from all the work she had done  
today. Not that today was that different from the rest of her days, but today  
was Friday, and the traditional Friday dinner had as always been something  
that pulled a few extra strings. Especially this one.

Things had gotten easier between them through the past couple of years, but  
Friday nights would always be Friday night dinners...

Exhausted she picked up the remaining of the scattered toys from the floor  
and dumped them in the toy box and then started to pick up the discarded  
clothes before she threw them in the laundry basket.

"Mommy" her daughter called from the bed, half sleeping and she walked over  
and kneeled over her sleepy daughter. She kissed her and the girl settled back  
to sleep. She smiled looking down at the four year old girl. She was the  
splitting image of her dad, and it always made her heart melt. She was growing  
up so fast.

She picked up the small baseball glove from the bed and put it on the little  
nightstand before slowly moving out of the room. Closing the door her fingers  
tapped lightly over the colorful letters spelling out Molly, and remembered  
the day they had agreed on the name. They had been watching "Pretty in Pink"  
when they had found out and somehow the name had gotten stuck in their minds  
until there was no other name that would work for their daughter. Eventually  
she had turned out to be more the superjock than the Pinkyballerina girl.

She walked down the corridor deep in her own thoughts. Tonight had been so  
emotional in many ways. She made a little giggle remembering how Lukas had  
rejected the fancy baby food that Emily had ordered from this fancy five star  
cook she had insisted on hiring for the occasion, or how her mother had to  
pull all her will not to let it show how distressed she had been when she saw  
her incredible expensive rug stained with 300 dollars prized red wine that he  
dropped on the floor curtsy of his grandfather, who by now should have known  
not to put that so dangerously close to the 5 month old boy who had his mind  
set on the funny looking bottle as soon as he had laid eyes on it.

She walked past Lukas nursery; he had been put to sleep hours ago and would  
probably wake up long before her natural clock, or his fathers for that  
matter.

Walking further down she opened the door to Williams's room. Her toddler  
was talking in his sleep. Something he had been doing for quite awhile now, to  
the amusement of his parents. He was normally a quit boy, thinking and he  
could spend hours concentrating really intensely on something. He had  
inherited that part from his father alright. He was probably the one of their  
kids that reminded her most of her oldest daughter. She looked fondly at the  
two year old boy, and snuggled down next to him. She knew that even if the  
entire stars hollow school band walked past them he wouldn't wake up before  
noon if he had his way. At least he had gotten that part from her.

She lay still a moment just basking in the feeling of being close to her kid,  
the only sound in the room coming from JT the guinea pig.

JT as in Justin Timberlake as her daughter had named after rescuing it from  
the pet store after watching Doctor Doolittle and days of begging her parents  
using all her Gilmore traits to lure her father into buying it.

Unlike the movie kind this one lacked any talking abilities which made the  
poor creature boring and lost all appeal in the eyes of the  
brownhairedpigtailed four year old, and was quickly forgotten, much to her  
younger brothers liking.

The door opened slowly and she was pulled from her daydreaming, and was met  
with a smile. She held a hand up in front of her mouth and started to get up  
slowly toward him, not wanting to wake the sleeping boy.

"What was that about?" he said gently nudging her out the room, hitting a few  
lights before steering her into their bedroom. She sat down on their bed and  
sighed quietly, while he had already started on his nightly routine, changing  
into his standard sweet pants and tshirt.

"Whyhey have to grow up so quickly?" she sighed and looked helplessly up at  
him. He smiled at her. He knew her so well and after the events of this  
evening it had been a matter of time before the real reaction sunk in.

He carefully hung his "Friday" suit and gave her a look. She looked so tired,  
and a bit fragile sitting there and his heart finally melted and he put down  
the towel he held and walked over to her.

"You do know she's married and 28" he said lifting her chin up with his  
finger while looking her directly in the eyes. "You knew this was coming  
eventually". Her lips curved into a small smile. He was the best, and really  
this wasn't something that should make her feel this way. After all she had a  
good life and great marriage to her best friend.

When she started to giggle he sat back on the bed and looked at her puzzled  
and with a concerned frown on his face. Then he joined her and when they  
finally got them self back together and the laughter quieted he gave her that  
look that still after all those years made her heart melt. He hugged her close  
to him and nuzzled her while she quietly played with his hair. Then she  
withdrew from him and said

"I'm so not ready to be a grandma..."


End file.
